The Privilege of Breathing
by XquisiteProdigy
Summary: Summary: Bella is the ruthless princess of a nation in torns. Born to lead, Bella knows a strong leader makes for weak citizens. But the boy with the unruly hair and turquoise eyes changes everything. Suddenly, she must save the people she once despised… Rated M. BxE.
1. Chapter 1

**The Privilege of Breathing**

**Summary: Bella is the ruthless princess of a nation in torns. Born to lead, Bella knows a strong leader makes for weak citizens. But the boy with the unruly hair and turquoise eyes changes everything. Suddenly, she must save the people she once despised… **

**Chapter One**

_"Leadership is a privilege to better the lives of others. It is not an opportunity to satisfy personal greed."  
-Mwai Kibaki_

Their feet are exactly two inches apart. The left hand is rigid, placed strategically by their side, never moving. The right is set upon their brow. Eyes are glued forward, a single blink and the consequences will be dire.

"My life alone is poisonous to the integrity of society.

I am a disappointment, for I lack motivation to be anything else but useless.

I am meaningless, a destitute creature who is too inadequate to spill my own blood.

My reproduction is the result of idiocy and misfortune.

Breathing is a privilege, death is a right.

I am unsound. I am unwanted.

I am an Imbecile."

The sound of my citizen's voices, miserable and depressed, makes me smile from ear to ear.

* * *

**Oh Bella. Ever heard of therapy? No? Oh well. Continue on, Oh Fearless Leader...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_"When you can't make them see the light, make them feel the heat."_

_-Ronald Reagan_

The morning seven hour horn blows triumphantly, and the dwellers of Grachia scatter about the Courtyard. Their daily morning anthem is over, and they know better than to stand for a second longer than necessary.

I smile to my father, Ruler Charles Swan, as we glance below through the glass of our grandeur Estate. It stands regally amongst the shards of buildings whose colors blend between shades of muddy brown and shabby gray. I almost pity the Imbeciles, who will never know the beauty and feel of luscious hues against their skin. Pity? Not quite, but almost.

"Shall I tell them immediately or later, dear Bella?" Father grins wickedly, his black diamond suit shining amongst the vast white interior of the Announcement Room. Over six feet tall, he frightens many of the Imbeciles, with his pale skin, dark pupils, and booming voice. But to me, he will always be the man who will leave all of Grachia to me.

That day cannot come soon enough. Even at sixteen years of age, I itch to lead these deplorable people into the ground.

"Now, Father," I squeal in anticipation. "Do it now!"

With a flicker of his finger, a glass sphere with a tiny lens floats mid-air in front of his face. Few seconds pass until a single light flashes on, and my father's face now appears on every wrist of the Imbeciles below. They halt their rapid walk, pausing to glance at the screen that illuminates their skin.

Father clears his throat, to be heard loud and clear. I stand several feet behind him, enjoying each syllable of his speech.

"Good morning to you. For all of your hard work, a feast has been prepared for you in the Commissary. Please enjoy a meal of quail and fine cocktail, courtesy of my daughter and I. I am also feeling very generous."

Father winks at me momentarily.

"Afterwards, you may have the rest of the day off. Good day, Imbeciles."

A stunned silence filters amongst the workers, confusion and shock causing their arms to drop like flies. Then an enthusiastic "Whoop!" is yelled, followed by cheers and screams. Hugs are even shared, grime passed along like an endowment. Even the Vigilante soldiers glance upward to the Estate, before attempting to settle everyone down.

Another flicker, and the spherical camera floats back to its port, leaving my father and I to talk in peace.

"Well done, Father. I couldn't have said it better myself," I say with approval.

"Couldn't you?" he teases.

I laugh, the sound of joy bellowing from my abdomen. "I didn't want to brag. But Father? Why are you serving them such fine meals in the first place? I think they deserve worms again. If it was up to me, I would serve them bugs everyday!"

It's true, I surely would. Imbeciles only deserved to eat the dirt they walked upon.

* * *

**That's because you're evil. I can't trust people who would make dirt a meal… Unless you're a worm and then it's okay. I won't judge.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_"A secret is a kind of promise... It can also be a prison."_

_-Jennifer Lee Carrell_

Father takes me by the shoulders, leading me to the glass windows. Below, miles and miles of cobblestone line middle the city, with huts for living quarters forming the outer parts. The Estate, where my Father, myself, and those lucky enough to serve us live, is an exquisite manor of glass walls and pillars. It enables all of Grachia to see and envy. The interior décor is a domain of the finest silks, furniture and jewels. The three level floor building boasts an extensive thirty-five bedrooms, twenty-twenty bathrooms, a kitchen where only Chance the Chef is allowed, and various offices for Father's pleasure and business gatherings. The outer east wing is where the indoor Imbeciles sleep, those who help us on a daily basis. We couldn't have them living in the filth, of course.

As Father points to the people below, dressed all alike in their worn leather attire. "You were not even born when I became leader, Bella. It took a few years for the chaos to calm down, for order to be restored. But so many government officials had died, people had no where to turn. It was in a small apartment building that I found a book. The historical declaration of a leader who once ruled overseas, outside of our country. He threw people he felt were not their worth into concentration camps, gassed them, starved them, killed them without reason. I vowed to not be like that man. I would be better."

I rolled my eyes at the story I had heard numerous times before. "You see, that leader who came to be hated was despised because he told people they were not needed. He treated them like dirt. Even with soil that lies beneath our feet, you need for nourishment and for life. We need the Imbeciles. After all, who else would make you such fine garments of luxury?"

He smirks, twirling the feathers that adorned the amethyst curls of my hair. I nod my head, deep in thought. "Perhaps you are right. But I still wouldn't feed them quail and cocktails."

"Come with me," he states, and I follow him beyond the Announcement Room and through the long corridor. I cannot help but notice my reflection in the crystal walls. My dress, layers of purple silk and tulle match the hue of my irises. My bodice, also made of feathers, sparkles with adorned gems and mirror my heels that click against the see-through floors. I am nothing less of perfection, no flaw would dare be seen on my immaculate body.

From the third floor, I can see the fountain statute of Grachia's crest, an ornate carving of a winged fairy with a crown upon her head. It is the symbolism of a new nation, founded on dreams and new beginnings. Through an arched walkway and passing through double doors, we reach my Father's office, the only one I am allowed in at the moment. The others are off-limits- for the time being anyway. He says when it is time, I will be able to gain access.

This office, with its chandeliers and multiple fireplaces, is one of my favorite rooms. I am careful not to touch the emerald and gold desk that faces the center of the oval room. My portrait stares back at me beyond his seated chair.

I stand, awaiting his directions, as he sits and taps several keys on his wrist. His Scanner is not like the Imbeciles' Watchers, as his controls many functions of the Estate. A bottom drawer slides open, and Father pulls out a black studded box. I watch in awe as he opens it slowly.

With careful grace he holds an elongated bottle in his hands, filled with red liquid. "Wine?"

I scrunch my face at the mere thought. It smelled absolutely wretched.

Father shakes his head in a serious manner. "No, Bella, this is the cocktail."

Once again my nose crinkles. "Father? Why are you drinking what _they _drink?"

I wouldn't touch what they consume, not in a million lifetimes.

"Look closer, Bella."

I heed his directions, and look closely at the fluid, which seemed to change in consistency the longer I stared. "What's in it?"

"Can you keep a secret?" he asks, leaning forward. I nod with enthusiasm.

The thought of hiding information no one knows makes my heart race.

It's about time I was treated like the royalty I was born to be.

* * *

**Anyone else feel like stuffing a crown down Bella's throat?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_"What good is social class and status? Truthfulness is measured within. Pride in one's status is like poison - holding it in your hand and eating it, you shall die."_

_-Sri Guru Granth Sahib_

Father holds the liquid out to me. "This cocktail is not a simple drink. It is a concoction, an elixir if you will."

I grasp the bottle from his hand, twisting and turning, feeling the cold temperature through the glass.

"That leader, the one I told you about, killed millions of people, killed without justification. I am not that man. I will not kill the Imbeciles."

Father looks down on me, his eyes twinkling in the light from the chandelier. "I will not kill them, Bella, but they _will _respect me."

For the first time in sixteen years, I trembled underneath the stare of the man beside me. He chuckled, his voice taking a malicious tone. "Productivity in the last month has gone down thirty-three percent. Vegetables are not being grown as fast, gems are missing by the dozen, and though I have provided them shelter, they live like swine. They have become spoiled and ungrateful. This drink will bring back the Imbecile's work capacity. You see, every time they start to slack, the ingredients in the mixture will strengthen the electromagnetic field that surrounds the human heart. In a sense, the liquid generates electricity through a person's nervous system."

"You-you are going to electrocute them?"

"Electrocute? No, Bella. _Motivate_. The mixture takes about twelve hours to saturate through a person's system, which is why I gave everyone the day off. Each glass lasts for approximately thirty days, and then they will drink it again. Let's just say I have trained experts who have helped me with this little experiment."

"Everyone? What about Mother?"

His icy glare is enough to make me wish I had never mentioned her name. I know the rules, she lives amongst the Imbeciles because she _is _one of them. Her actions were her own fault. Her name alone is banned from entering through the doors of the Estate. Wicked, deceitful woman, Father calls her.

But she is the only woman relative I have.

I want to state this, but I know better.

For a moment, it feels like I am the one getting shocked. I cannot count the number of times I have scorned the Imbeciles, spat upon their shoes, whispered mean and heinous comments behind their backs.

But this, this is inconceivable.

Did they really deserve such torment?

* * *

**Oh, change of heart? Nah…My Bella is so hardcore, she's hood…**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_"Power, like a desolating pestilence,_

_Pollutes whate'er it touches."_

_-Percy Bysshe Shelley_

A loud and sudden knock interrupts my thought process about the torment of the Imbeciles. A Vigilante soldier, dressed in his red metallic uniform, clears his throat.

"Um, excuse me, Ruler Swan?" He is hesitant to speak, looking everywhere but my father's eyes. His golden mask hides his facial expressions, but not his eyes. Never his eyes.

"Yes, soldier?"

"We have a problem. One of the Imbeciles was caught in the heiress's room. We are not even sure how they got in there, but they were hiding one of your daughter's crowns in their possession."

With exact precision, we march through the halls, down the spiral staircase, and onto the second floor. My bedroom is the third door on the right, an expansive area filled with everything I could ever desire. Today, however, it is crowded by several Vigilante. When they finally part, I am shocked by the person who stands before me.

I am expecting an older woman, or perhaps a young girl who just could not help herself.

Instead, a teenage boy, with dazzling turquoise eyes and unruly bronze hair, stands in the doorway of my room. Two soldiers have him by the arms, and instead of looking the least bit ashamed, he has the audacity to smirk in my presence.

Every hesitation about torturing the Imbeciles disappears. Callousness flows through my veins, replacing mercy with vindictiveness. Leniency with vengeance. Forgiveness with intolerance.

My voice is cold, but steady.

"Fry him, Father."

* * *

**Bwhahaha! Is it sad I can imagine her saying this? Would that be deep fried or tossed lightly in vegetable oil? :)**

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_"Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth."_

_-Arthur Conan Doyle_

"Wait!"

The boy hollers out, and despite his thievery ways, I am entranced by his eyes. It takes several moments for me to gather my wits and confront him.

"I will do no such thing! You have the nerve to break into my Estate and tell me what to do?" I glance at Father, who grins at the authority that radiates from my voice. He will allow me to handle this, to prove I am capable of my prestige. "State your name, _Imbecile_." I practically spit at his status and he dares to roll his eyes at me.

"Edward Cullen, Duchess _Bella_." His torn leather attire is just as unappealing as his attitude. His is muscular, lean, and his jawline is strong. However, despite his physique he is nothing less than a bottom feeder to me.

"Do I not give you life, Cullen?" I am furious. My heart pounds erratically in anger. I am tempted to end his existence, to darken the eyes that intrigue me so.

"You do, Duchess Bella."

"Do I not provide you shelter?"

"You do, Duchess Bella."

"Then why do you insist on stealing? Are you trying to make a mockery of us? Do you wish to die here today, Cullen?"

"But I wasn't stealing your crown."

Everyone's motions stop in silence. I turn to the Vigilante who spoke of the boy's treachery. "Did you catch this Edward Cullen in the act of stealing?"

"No, Duchess." The soldier looks downward, his respect lingers above all. "But as I stated, your crown was underneath his top garment."

That is all I need to know. Cullen was more than a thief, he was also a liar. I suppose I should have expected nothing less.

"Then why were you in my room?" I ask only to humor myself. I already know the truth.

His silence of omission is enough to choke the lie from his throat. "I asked you a question, Imbecile."

"I was stealing, but it was not for your crown. I heard there was food in the Estate."

I laughed out loud, the absurdity pouring from within. "You are being provided with quail today, young Cullen. Probably the best meal of your pitiful life."

"What quail? Old Billy said there is no food."

I scrunch my nose in disgust. I do not know a lot of the Imbeciles' names, but a few tend to burn permanently in my brain. "Billy Black? Surely you must know better than that! Old Billy Black eats rocks. Are you so willingly going to take the word of a rock eater, Cullen?"

The soldiers, and my Father included, laugh in mockery. The boy fumes a reddish color upon his cheeks.

"I am telling you, there is no quail!"

"Enough!" Father steps forward, his voice booming in the midst of the confusion. "It is obvious the heat has caused this Imbecile to be dehydrated and confused. See to it that he is served a _beverage _quickly, and then returned to his section. I will deal with his consequences later. Bella, let's depart. You have yet to eat your breakfast."

Father starts to walk down the elongated hall, and as the Vigilante drag Edward Cullen away, he grasps my arm in fear. He whispers so closely in my ear, I can feel his breath mix with my own. "Duchess, you have to believe me. There is no quail."

"Bella!" Father's sharp tone waits for me several feet away. "Now!"

I trail behind Father, but my mind is far from the breakfast I am walking towards. I heard Father, I heard him announce to the Imbeciles the rare meal they were being provided. I saw the elixir they were probably drinking at the moment.

Father loved me. He would never lie.

But why would the boy with the turquoise eyes deceive me? He had nothing to gain, and everything to lose.

Even his life.

* * *

**Edward finally arrived! I would have compared those kids to lions and lambs, but that would have seemed redundant, don't cha think? Darn you, Meyers!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter Seven**

_"Destiny is no matter of chance. It is a matter of choice."_

_-Williams Jennings Bryan_

Emmett is waiting for me in the formal dining room. The room is full with the sovereigns and their families, all buzzing aloud in meaningless conversations. Despite my mood, I can't help the grin that widens across my face. My best friend is the son of General McCarty, the head of the Vigilante soldiers. His curly hair is gelled perfectly around his face, and his golden eyes lighten up immediately at my presence. He is my partner in crime by default. If I had another choice, it would have been made. Trust me, I had already tried. Unfortunately, grizzly bears just don't seem that into board games. Emmett is gullible and naïve, at best. The entire Estate mouthed words to him for an entire day, so he believed he had gone deaf.

Like I said, completely and utterly gullible.

"What took you so long?" he asks. I am barely in my glass seat before Emmett's mouth full of food skewers across my dress.

"Emmett! Ugh! Have some manners, you pig!" I really loathe him sometimes.

He laughs, while pieces of fruit are lodged between his teeth to make a permanent residence. I hold my crystal fork just above my wrist until the Scanner reads my name. My meal of bacon, eggs, and pancakes appears on my plate instantaneously.

"Seriously?" Emmett grumbles. I leer in retaliation.

"That's what you get, you gofer. You're the size of a mountain, Emmett. Of course the Scanner is going to give you healthy food. I, on the other hand, don't know what I'm going to do with all of these hot, delicious, pancakes." I moan dramatically as syrup appears on my breakfast.

As we eat, I retell Emmett about this morning's events. His eyes widen at my story. I do leave out Cullen's parting message to me though. He didn't need to know every detail.

"Do you believe him? This Imbecile?" Emmett's revulsion is just as bad as mine.

I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly. Inside, I am screaming _yes. _

"He's an Imbecile, right? Trust me, he was after my crown. I mean, who wouldn't be?" I rise from my seat and twirl theatrically, ending with a bow.

"Oh brother," Emmett complains, and rolls his eyes.

Just as I am about to sit again, my Scanner scrambles on my screen. I squint, confused by the picture. A blur of Edward Cullen appears, hissing my name. _"Duchess! Duchess!"_

Something tells me to hide my wrist. Emmett looks up at me in embarrassment. "Bella, sit down!"

"Uhhh…" I hesitate, trying to think of an excuse. "I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back!"

Emmett continues to stare at my abrupt behavior. I appease him by offering him my food. "You can have my pancakes. Just save me some bacon."

"Alright!" Emmett cheers in victory as I dash off quickly and reach the outside of the dining room.

"_Duchess!"_ I make sure no one is around as I hiss back into my Scanner.

"What the hell are you doing on my Scanner? How is this even possible?" I have a million questions running through my mind, but one scene on the Scanner answers them all.

In a scrambled haze, a view of the Imbeciles Commissary shows on my wrist.

The entire Imbecile community is seated at their tables. There is no food, just glasses of red liquid.

They are all handcuffed to the table, faces down. Not a single soul moves.

Cullen's hazy face is displayed again. "_Duchess, I told you! Meet me, please! Something is wrong! Meet me by the garden…"_

The picture is now gone and my skin is now back to normal. I only hesitate for mere seconds.

In my mind, I know the choice I should make. I understand the path I should be following. I know which course is comfortable and safe.

It is my feet, however, that can't seem to stop running.

* * *

**Oh, Edward. Don't go dragging Bella into this. She's dressed in feathers, dude. Feathers. If that doesn't scream heroine, I don't know what does! *sarcastic voice***

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"_I have accepted fear as a part of life; specifically the fear of change...I have gone ahead, despite the pounding in the heart that says: turn back."_

_-Erica Jong_

It is only because of the fear of the unknown that I run in my delicate heels.

I should know better than this, to communicate leisurely with an Imbecile, much less run into their trap. And yet, I cannot stop the cobblestone that crumbles beneath my feet. The Juneth month's warmness causes the sunlight to blind me as I cross beyond the safety of the Courtyard. Besides the vastness of our Estate, the concrete buildings the Imbeciles live in zig-zag outwards in a distinctive pattern.

I remember, long ago, asking Father why there was no fence or border outside of Grachia. What if the Imbeciles decided to betray us and run? His answer was simple.

There was no where to escape to.

Grachia was all that existed. No other humans survived the tragedy of death, war, and annihilation. Anyone who dared to leave would run into a wall of nothingness. No other life, no food, no...anything.

And so it is the Imbeciles that fear, too.

I arrive past the dwelling homes and to the edge of the garden. Every vegetable imaginable is grown. The sweet smell of peppers and rich soil penetrate my nostrils. I rarely come to the garden, it is Father's minions that keep track of the Imbeciles' daily work habits.

I stand quietly, and it is only in that moment I realize no one is outside. No Imbeciles, no Vigilante, not a single soul.

And most certainly, no Edward Cullen.

Feeling foolish, I begin to turn away in haste. In my mind, I am plotting a million ways to kill him. Murdering him with my own bare hands seems like the best strategy. Stuffing quail down his throat is a close second.

I am so involved with his impending demise, I never hear the footsteps behind me.

But the ropes that jerk my arms behind me startle my plans.

The breathing that tickles the tresses of my hair is so familiar, I could remember the density in my sleep.

Fearing the known is much, much worse.

* * *

**Tisk, Tisk, Bella. Did you really trust Edward? The boy smirked at you. **

***looks down at rope marks* Hmm, apparently you did. Good luck with that. *skips away happily***

**Thanks for reading. Probably update more tonight. I'm well ahead of schedule! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"_We must embrace pain, and store it as fuel for our journey."_

_-Kenji Miyazawa_

He smells of filth and desperation.

His breathing is labored, as if tugging and dragging my body away is more work than it actually is. Internally, I fume. I feel like a typical teenage girl getting called fat. Thick fingers cover my mouth, and even though I want to scream, I am unable. Instead, I do my best to remain a grip on reality. That this is actually happening. That I trusted the boy who would be the reason for my death.

Several feet later and I am dragged down crumbling cement steps. The dungeon, or clothing hall, as it is aptly named, smells of mold and mildew. I inhale concentrated volumes of the air, each breath worse than the last. I am finally thrown down onto the floor.

It is then I realize we are not alone.

Several others, kids my own age, are huddled up against the cold wall. Their faces are streaked with tears, their garments tattered to shreds.

Even though I am Duchess, I feel as if I don't belong.

"Dang it, Edward, I told you, break the crown!" The girl, small and underfed, rips my precious crown from my head. She throws it onto the floor, breaking it into thousands of glittering pieces. I expect the others to dive for the jewels, just to touch a single gem, yet not a soul moves.

"You shouldn't have brought her here," a blonde mutters.

"She needs to know," a boy with a quiet voice replies.

"She's the only one that can help us," Edward argues.

"The hell I can. Just you wait, all of you," I threaten. They'd _wish _they had drunken Father's elixir by the time I was done with them.

Edward turns to me and even in the dark, his eyes glow a hue that makes me stare. "Duchess, please, you have to help us. Our lives are in danger. Yours too."

I don't believe him. The only danger is him.

"Danger? Because these ropes are just a precaution? If I were you, I'd hide. The Viligante will have all of your heads for kidnapping the Duchess."

And for breaking my crown. That was, after all, the major crime here.

The small girl crawls so close, I can feel her body shaking against mine. "Please, help, please. We will all die if you don't!"

"And?" I laugh tauntingly. "So what? You are an Imbecile, you mean nothing to me. Whatever you have done, you deserve the consequences, and tenfold. Why should I help _you_, of all people?"

"You don't have to," Edward whispers. "But you might want to help her..."

In the smallest corner, under the dirtiest blanket imaginable, is the woman I am forbid to even speak about. Even in my dreams, I am too frightened to mention her name.

But alive, she is.

"Mother?" My voice is weak, wavering in uncertainty.

For the first time in sixteen years, I willingly touch an Imbecile.

* * *

**Told you I'd update soon! I'm on a roll my Little Imbeciles! **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"_Black and white are the colors of photography. To me they symbolize the alternatives of hope and despair to which mankind is forever subjected."_

_-Robert Frank_

My fingers linger too long on her rough skin. Even in the dimness, I can feel the grit and dirt that covers her entirely. A tear threatens to fall, but I turn quickly. A Duchess never cries. She never shows weakness.

"Mother?" My voice is quiet and meek, slightly trembling in tone.

"Oh, Bella," she whispers, her dim grey eyes appear old and tired. Her hushed words comes out like a sigh, but the difference is, I can hear her tears. She is unafraid of emotion. She leans over and grabs me tightly, squeezing away what little oxygen I have left. "It's been so long..."

I inhale her musty scent, and yet, it feels like home. Finally, I feel like I belong.

"Ahem," the small girl interrupts our reunion, bring us back to the present. "We don't have time for this. We have to leave! They'll find us!"

"Who?"

Mother's voice is colorless. It's tones are shades of desperate blackness. Pitches of hueless terror.

So when she answers, "Your Father," I already know the truth. Otherwise, these group of Imbeciles wouldn't be taking such chances in the pits of Grachia. They could swim in the endless dreams that plague them, but my Father...he would drown them before they tried.

Edward, who I had forgotten was even beside me, grabs my wrist. The problem is, I don't even turn away. I should slap him, forbid him from touching greatness, but I don't. Instead, my skin tingles in his absence when he lets go.

"You are the clue, Duchess. Think. What would your Father fight for, _kill _for, more than anything in this world?"

I am baffled. I have no idea what he is talking about. "Power? Money? Food?" We have all of the above, more than any human should deserve.

"Damn it, Bella!" It is the first time he calls me by my name, and I gasp at his insubordination. "_Look _at me. _Look!_"

And I do.

Those shades, those colors in which I heard in my Mother's voice which were bleak and bland, appear on Edward himself.

On all of those around me.

I swallow, my saliva sticking at the base of my throat. It would have been better to have been born blind.

Otherwise, I would have never missed the saturation of Edward's eyes. The soft pigment of his skin.

"Your col- your color...you are losing your color," I choke out. "What has happened to you?"

"Losing?" Edward's laugh is as bleak as his face. "No, Duchess. _Stealing_."

"Ruler Swan is stealing our life. First it was your Mother. Then Alice." He nods towards the small girl. "Next thing I know, Jasper, Rosalie and myself were starting to look less than stellar. But it's not us we're worried about."

"_You_ are next..."

* * *

**The Crown...Bella's Mother...the Elixir...Colorless Imbeciles...It's confusing, I know. I hope you'll stay tuned in. I've got this, people. *Raises a hand for a high-five that no one returns* Screw you! I've got this allll under control. *winks and continues typing* :) **

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"_And I believe it is better to know, than to be ignorant."_

_- Henry Louis Mencken_

It is not only Edward, my Mother, and the others who have turned colorless.

It is I, also, because now I am ashen white from fear as the sweat pours down my neck. My Father, he has _issues _to say the least, but never would he do something so evil or malicious.

Nor does he have the ability to, either.

And I'm still a bit pissed over the fact my crown has been crushed into smithereens.

"Edward, listen to what you're saying. Father would have no need to steal your life. Maybe you all are sick. I can get help. There's a doctor in the Estate. Normally he doesn't heal Imbeciles, but if I convince him, and pay him royally, he may be able to help you."

"Duchess, don't you see? I showed you. He is killing all of us. The Imbeciles are dead. I saw it with my own two eyes."

I am silent, musing within my inner thoughts. I don't trust him yet. None of them. Not even my own Mother who is staring at me.

I want to tell Edward of the Elixir, perhaps that is why the Imbeciles were out cold. They couldn't be dead...just unconscious temporarily.

"Listen, the Imbeciles aren't dead," I explained. "I...the Scanner...it's been having technical difficulties lately. Father and his team are doing their best to fix it. I'm sure it accidentally mixed up the wrong ingredients in the food. It happens."

The lies are rolling off of my tongue. The need to protect the only man who cared about me outweighed my ability to help the Imbeciles. I didn't trust them enough to tell them about the Elixir.

Edward quirks an eyebrow at me. "I told you, the Imbeciles didn't eat. There was no quail!"

I am starting to fume. "Okay! Fine! Maybe there was a gas leakage. Maybe there's a virus going around. Maybe you grotesque Imbeciles have infiltrated your diseases upon us all! I don't know Edward! I'm doing my best and all you want to do is to blame my Father. I won't tolerate it. And now my crown is broken. I don't know why I listened to you in the first place."

The Alice girl speaks up. "We are sorry about your crown, Duchess. But it has a camera on it. It watches you..."

Her voice, though small in tone, creeps me out. I do not wish to hear any more of their insane delusions.

"No, there is no camera. It was made of the most finest jewels and now it's ruined. I am sorry, I truly am, that all of you are not feeling well. I will do my best to help. But for now, you need to leave. As Duchess of Grachia, I am ordering you back to your dwellings."

Not a single soul moves.

I am beginning to feel my authority slip away. "Fine. Stay here. Rot until you die."

Bending down, I scoop the remains of my crown and cradle them within the bundle of my dress. I do my best not to look towards Mother's tear-streaked face. Sighing, I make my way out of the clothing hall, up the cement steps and into the fresh air. Without a mirror, even I know I look absolutely horrid. Father would never approve.

I make my way back towards the Estate, dreaming of a hot bath filled with the finest fragrance.

My thoughts are so jumbled, I never notice Edward peeking from the dark entrance.

Or the tiny glass lens from the broken gem hidden in the depths of my gown.

* * *

**Oh, Bella. Just when I thought you were starting to change...**

**Keep Reading, there's more! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"_The most powerful ties are the ones to the people who gave us birth. It hardly seems to matter how many years have passed, how many betrayals there may have been, how much misery in the family: We remain connected, even against our wills."_

_-Anthony Brandt_

It isn't until nightfall, after ignoring the servants' pleas for lunch and supper, that I awaken from slumber in my room. I was too exhausted from the mornings' activities and food was the last thing on my mind. Father hadn't checked on me all day, and for once, I was glad. I needed the privacy to entertain my own delusions.

My stomach rumbles, reminding me that I did indeed need provisions to survive and I groaned in protest. Pushing back the thick linens, my bare feet touched the cold floor. I wrapped a soft robe around me and quietly opened my bedroom door. Oddly, no Vigilante were placed outside of my bedroom. When I squinted down the hall, I didn't see any standing guard either.

Weird.

I shrug and tiptoe, making my way towards the kitchen. Scanners wouldn't make food at this time of night, and I was going to have to make due the old fashioned way.

Reaching the staircase, I began to make my way down when I hear harsh voices coming from the third floor.

I follow the voices upward, through the archway and sneaking through the double doors. My Father's office is closed, but the multitude of voices become clearer as I make my way closer.

"_Ruler Swan, I assure you, the process has begun. Every Imbecile who recited the pledge earlier initiated the sequence programmed in their Watchers. Once they drank the Elixir in the Commissary, it activated the electrical field."_

"_And their color-"_

"_You needn't worry, Ruler. The sequence drained their malignant temporarily, but as I stated, the Elixir returned their skin back to normal. Each Imbecile has thirty days with three chances. If within that time frame they are triggered by the electric, they will drop dead on the third shock. Those will be the Imbeciles who are strong enough for battle."_

_An eery chuckle fills the silence. "And Twilight Earldom will be no more. Those worthless people. Aro has no idea what he is in for. Giving his citizens freedom and food-that is what caused this mess in the first place. When I rule all of the country..."_

"_Yes, Ruler Swan. Then truly, all of the land will be like Grachia, not just the west. My men and I have everything under control."_

"_Well done, General McCarty. You have served me well. You just make sure that boy of yours keeps an eye on Bella. One of the Vigilante lost contact of her sightings today, and found her crown in pieces. See to it a new one is made. She is vital to Grachia's future."_

"_Yes, Ruler Swan."_

"_Alright men, next order of discussion..."_

My pounding heart is too loud to hear the rest. I race back to my room, listening intently for any noise that would betray my presence. When my body stops shaking, I slowly open the drawer next to my bed where I had hidden the remains of my crown.

Despite what I had heard, despite all that I had seen and witnessed, despite all the truth that had been thrown in my face- I could not believe my eyes.

The shattered remnants of my beloved crown was gone.

As was my belief in my own flesh and blood.

* * *

**Oh the plans I have for Ruler Swan. It gets worse people. Evil is mah middle name!**

**Keep reading :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"_The torment of precautions often exceeds the dangers to be avoided. It is sometimes better to abandon one's self to destiny."_

_-Napoleon Bonaparte_

The sun is hovering over the horizon by the time I hear a knock on my door.

"Duchess Bella? Duchess Bella? Heavens dear! Look at you lying on the floor like some common child!"

Esme, my personal Imbecile, stirs me awake from my crouched position beside my bed. "Uggghhhh."

She pulls me up gently until I am sitting upright on my bed.

"Did you have a nightmare, Duchess?"

For the first time in my life, I look at her differently. Trying to see if there's anything _off _about her appearance. But she is normal, as usual.

"Uhh, yeah. I guess I didn't sleep well last night."

"You poor thing. Wash up and I will pull out your garment." She hums a melody, as I get ready in the adjoining bathroom. After I am done, she holds out a new dress, this one long and full, draping out several feet behind me.

Mission in mind, I shake my head. "I would prefer something less, er, big."

Esme frowns at my decision. "Are you sure? You usually love these-"

"Esme, something else. Now!"

My tone startles even myself. Esme scrambles to the closet, pushing several buttons until another dress appears.

"I apologize Duchess, please forgive me. Would this be better to your liking?"

I sigh. My wardrobe needed a less formal make-over. The gown she holds is extremely short, encrusted in diamonds and leaves little to the imagination with the see-through bodice.

But it was better than the previous, so I stepped into the expensive nightmare and breathed for dear life as she pulled and tugged on the corset.

By the time Esme has completed my look, my amethyst curls swing gently down my back, crystals gleaming out nearly every inch. My heels matched my dress exactly, but there was no negotiation on those- I owned nothing but the most outrageous shoes known to man.

"Beautiful!" Esme claps in triumph, but my nerves are getting to the best of me.

"Um, Esme...do you ever..."

"Yes, Duchess?"

"Do you ever wish that you weren't an Imbecile? That you were royalty?"

Esme looks shocked at my question, but she smiles and squeezes my shoulder gently. "You poor dear. You really didn't sleep well, did you? However, my answer to you would be no."

"No?"

"No. Why would I? My life alone is poisonous to the integrity of society. I am a disappointment, for I lack motivation-"

"Never mind, Esme." As I usher her out, I realize how truly brainwashed the Imbeciles are.

I gather myself together, and walk with my head held high to the Announcement Room. I must act the same as always, as if nothing has changed.

"Morning Father."

The Ruler of Grachia turns around to face me, his smile beaming. "Ah, my sweet Bella. How perfect you are. I have a surprise for you this morning."

"You-you do?"

"Of course. Take a seat. This you will love." The anticipation in his voice is more than I can bear, but I heed his directions and sit in the furthest corner. A part of me wishes to look out the glass, to see if I can find Edward and Mother, but it will have to wait.

The loud anthem begins, and I attempt to drown out their voices. When they are finished, my Father flickers on the camera lens to speak to his people.

"Good morning, Imbeciles. If you look towards the center, you will notice several of your kind standing forward. Today, you will witness a mass execution. For those who wish to betray me, we will dispose of. Are there any objections?"

In unison, the Imbeciles yell, "No, Ruler Swan."

"Father, wait! What execution?"

Father doesn't answer, instead he motions a finger for me to join him by his side. He whispers in my ear. "We caught several Imbeciles hiding this morning. Trying to avoid work, I suppose. We don't need to breed laziness, Bella. It is a dangerous concept."

My inner conscience tells me not to look below, but I cannot help myself. Standing side by side are the Imbeciles I failed.

Mother. Edward. Alice. Jasper. Rosalie.

All with titanium blades inches from their colorless throats.

* * *

**Kill 'em all! Nah, I couldn't do that. Or could I? *cue evil laugh***

**Thanks for reading,**

**XP**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_And each man stands with his face in the light. Of his own drawn sword, ready to do what a hero can." _

_-Elizabeth Barrett Browning _

As Father waits for the perfect opportunity to murder my own Mother in cold blood, I wait for the hatred to arise within me. The satisfaction that gathers upon his facial features is too much to bear. I had to do something, anything to save them.

It was one matter to see the color drain from Edward, but his life? I should allow him to cease no more, but _something_ kept me from being so capable of crushing down my emotions. If he were to perish, it would actually hurt.

Pain, yes. But it was much more than that. I would actually be in agony. But I didn't have time to sort out my _concern_ for an Imbecile. Right now, I had to stop Father.

Or join him.

"Father, halt!"

I block Father's hand from triggering the mechanism to swinging the blades. "I am to inherit all of Grachia, correct?"

"Yes, my Bella. All of this land and its people will be yours."

"Then let me do the honors. It would be my privilege to end the lives of those not worthy enough to breathe. I would much rather prefer to do it...in person."

Father's callous laugh numbs the edge of my being. He bows before me. "Duchess Bella, it would be my pleasure. And please, make sure your Mother's death is slow. She most certainly deserves it."

"Father..." I feign confusion as I squint my eyes. "Why do they look so ill? Their color is odd."

Ruler Swan rubs his forehead. "I have questioned that myself. I thought everyone...never mind. They are obviously ailed with some incurable disease. More the reason to end them."

I nod confidently, but my hands tremble as I retrieve the circular device from Father. "Point the glowing light in their direction, and push each button to swing the blades separately. Or the red one to activate them all at once. Your call, my daughter."

Nodding again, I turn away, making my way outside to the courtyard. Each step is louder than one before, my heels clicking in a deafening rhythm.

Several Vigilante and General McCarty are standing guard before the impending victims. I walk forward, forcing a look of vengeance to appear.

"Move out of my way," I demand, pushing against one Vigilante soldier.

"You heard her men," General McCarty concedes. "She said _move_!" In unison, they take several steps back.

"Further!" I shout. "It's about to get messy. You don't want their disgusting blood on your uniform."

The men nod, ordering the Imbeciles gathered around to step back several feet.

I walk back and forth in front of the five colorless Imbeciles. Edward is shaking, pleading to me with his eyes. Mother...I avoid her face at all costs. The other three hold their heads down, anticipating for their impending deaths.

"You, Imbeciles, are hereby awarded with execution for your treacherous crime of deceiving my Father and attempting to conceal yourselves. Have you any last words?"

None of them answer, and the blades continue to stay in place mid-air.

"Look at me!" I command. When I have five pairs of eyes fixed on my own, I hold the weaponry device up high above my head.

Taking a deep breath, I push the red button.

* * *

**AHHHH! The bloodshed. When will it end?**

**Luckily for you, there's another chapter. Keep reading!**

**(And thanks for the reviews. I adore you guys!)**

**XP**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"_One life is all we have and we live it as we believe in living it. But to sacrifice what you are and to live without belief, that is a fate more terrible than dying." _

_-Joan of Arc _

The surrounding screams are so loud, I can barely hear my own heartbeat.

With the weapon device still pointed at the Vigilante behind me, their heads roll onto the cobblestone. Five of the soldier's bodies takes moments to drop, as if they didn't realize they were dead. Blood splatters everywhere, the earth refusing to soak up the substance.

Edward's mouth remains open, still in shock. With no time for an explanation, I only shout one word.

"RUN!"

The six of us scatter towards the left, away from the Estate and the center of Grachia. In the distance, I hear the booming voice of Father, screaming my name in anger. The wails of Imbeciles continue to cry out at Vigilantes shoot their laser guns in the chaos.

I continue to stumble across the cobblestone, my heels unable to keep stable across the uneven ground. Edward grabs my hand, as we dart in and out of the Imbecile's dwellings and through the streets. Their huts pass by me in a blur.

"Where to?" Rosalie hollers.

"They are following us!" Jasper yells and ducks just as a laser shoots nearby.

"Just keep running!"

"Over there!"

Edward points to the outerbanks of the city, where the fields and forest line accordingly. We duck behind a bordering building to catch our breath.

Alice peeks around the corner. "I don't see anyone."

"That doesn't mean they've given up. You don't know my Father," I breathe out slowly.

"But I do," says Mother. "Why did you save us, Bella? Now we are all in danger! I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you."

"I couldn't let you die...it wouldn't be right. You don't deserve this. None of you do," I whisper.

"Well, we aren't going to last much longer if we sit here. Where are we supposed to go?" Rosalie wipes her brow with the scraps of leather from her sleeve.

"I haven't exactly thought this through..." I admit. I rack my brain for any ideas when a crushing thought enters my mind. "My Scanner. Your Watchers...Father will find us!"

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Edward proclaims in defiance. "You remember how I was able to appear on your Scanner, Duchess?"

I nod.

"Well, I've been experimenting," Edward continues. "Trying to disable the codes. I almost figured it out, but I didn't want to complete it. Just in case."

"Just in case, what?" Jasper questions.

"You know, in case I went into a seizure. Bled to death. Killed my brain cells. That sort of thing." He shrugs and begins manipulating his own Watcher.

"Great. So we cheated death with the Duchess's heroic actions and avoided lasers by the Vigilante, only to die by the wrath of technology. Irony. It's the story of my life."

"Shut up, already. Let me think," Edward frowns and presses several colors together until they swirl collectively. His wrist turns a solid green, then colorless as the rest of him.

We stare in silence. Slowly, Edward's pigment to his skin returns. His beautiful eyes blaze into a magnificent turquoise.

"Oh my!"

"You did it!"

"Look, you're back to normal!"

Everyone cheers loudly. I squeal and knock Edward on the ground with my arms wrapped around him. I inhale his scent and smile.

"Why, Duchess, I do believe this is most inappropriate of you." Edward grins upward at me. I couldn't stop admiring the hue of his eyes. Even after living my entire life in the luxury of the Estate, I finally felt as if _he _was home.

"Who cares? I'm breaking all the rules now anyway," I crack with a smile.

"Umm, guys," Alice interrupts. "We are losing time! You can make out later."

"Or never," Jasper mutters under his breath. I turn to scowl at him.

"Right," I relent. I jump up, hoisting Edward onto his feet. Within minutes, he has deactivated all of our wrists with intelligence that is beyond me.

"Okay, the hard part is complete. I overheard Father talking last night. There may be somewhere we can run to." After finishing my story of last night's events, everyone gawks in horror.

"They sequenced our Watchers to the anthem. That's how we lost our color!

"He was going to electrocute us in order to work harder?"

"We were going to die if we didn't?"

"There's going to be a battle?"

"There's another leader in another land?"

"I told you your crown had a camera in it!"

We all turn to Alice. "Sorry, I like being told I'm right. It's a flaw in my character."

I roll my eyes. "Yes, Alice, you were right. But now we have to head east, to Twilight Earldom. This Aro guy may be able to help us. We have to warn him."

"The hell you will!"

All heads turned to see a laser pointed in our direction.

With a fierce scowl, the person I trusted more than anything, hovered a gun inches from our faces.

"Emmett?"

Jasper was wrong. Irony wasn't the story of his life. It was mine.

There was a sick mockery in the plans of fate that intended to make sure I died.

As Edward entangled my fingers within his own, I came to one conclusion.

I wasn't going down without a fight. Even if that meant sacrificing my best friend.

* * *

**Despite being on the brink of death, aren't you glad ExB are finally coming around? This is their story, after all. **

**It's a slow burn. I like to torture you guys a little bit. ;D**

**Thanks for reading (and your reviews)!**

**XP**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"_It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends."_

_-J.K. Rowling_

Our group halts all movement.

"Hands in the air!" Emmett roars.

"Emmett-"

"Bella, get your damn hands in the air. NOW!" I didn't recognize him. This boy, my closest confidant, holds his gun directly at me. There would be no reasoning, no rationalizing. This would be murder, in the purest form.

We shift closer together, every arm slowly raising.

"As second-in-command to my father, I have the right to kill you for your treason of Grachia and the murder of five innocent soldiers."

"Emmett," I plead. My hands reach outward to him, trying to get him to empathize with our situation.

"Bella, on all that is Grachia, if you don't put your hands in the air, I am going to shoot you, right here, right now."

There is something to be said about conquering threats. It's a moment when you reach all logistics, knowing that life cannot be deducted into a single thought. A complex equation of choosing which road destiny will lead you on. It's reaching a crucial point where, no matter what you decide, you know that courage is worth more anything in the world.

I abandon all evasive techniques of running, hiding, or attacking. Instead, I step forward, glaring into the golden eyes I no longer trusted.

"Do it." I take another step, minimizing the distance between life and suicide.

"Duchess-no!"

"Just listen to him!"

I am so close, the pinpoint of the laser presses deeply into the concave of my chest. My heartbeat fears death, but my conscious fears coward-ness.

"Do it. Shoot me. Pull the trigger and take away my life. Shoot me into oblivion until my ashes turn into dust." I swallowed hard and pointed my finger at Emmett. "But while you are doing that, I want you to look me in the eyes. And when they close, I want you to remember that you didn't just kill me, you killed every Imbecile that ever lived. You took away someone's mother, someone's daughter, someone's best friend. I am every Imbecile you ever talked down to. I am every Imbecile you ever spat on. I am every Imbecile you ever humiliated, hurt, and embarrassed. I am the Imbecile you kicked down just so that your pride would stand you up."

One deep breath, and the laser begins to hurt.

"I am many things, Emmett McCarty-most of them a shameful reminder of my existence. But I will never be like our fathers. They are vampires, sucking the life out of anyone who dares to question the possible evidence of freedom. So if killing me-killing us- is your choice, then do it. I won't stand in your w-"

**~~~TPOB~~~**

There is something to be said about reality. It's a moment when you reach absoluteness, knowing that life can, in fact, be deducted into a single instance. The road of destiny you choose, leads no where. And that crucial point you reach, determined purely on the decision you made, is worth nothing when courage fails.

It bleeds much more than I ever thought possible.

* * *

**And you thought I would spare poor Bella...**

**Thanks for reading (or for throwing your laptop)!**

**XP**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen **

"_You have to walk carefully in the beginning of love. The whole running across fields into your lover's arms only works if you're sure they won't laugh if you trip."_

_-Jonathon Carroll_

The pressure on my chest is agonizing. The pain of emptiness, of feeling nothing, that would have been welcome. Instead, the burden of weight pushes down my strength. Reaching unconsciousness, I barely hear voices screaming in panic around me. Only one matters.

"BELLA! Please...stay with me, please..."

"Don't lift her!"

"We have to move!"

"Edward, we need you. Deactivate his scanner. We have to go!"

"I can't..."

"I've got him. He's out cold. Rosalie, help me drag him. Renee, use this to wrap the Duchess tightly. Edward will carry her."

"Bella? Can you hear me? Bella..."

**~~~~TPOB~~~~**

My eyesight adjusts to the darkness, the full moon illuminating new shapes around me. The smell of the earth penetrates my nostrils, and I inhale its scent. I cough, not being able to breathe fully.

"Bella!"

Strong arms gently lift me up as warm lips press against my forehead.

"Ed-ward?"

"Bella, stay still. I've got you." Even in the night, Edward's mesmerizing eyes stare down at me in worry. He brushes back the tendrils draping my face, and places a tender kiss on my cheek.

"Wh-what happened?"

"That boy Emmett shot you. Don't worry, we've got him. We had to get moving, Jasper heard more Vigilante coming. So we've run tirelessly all day. We weren't sure where to run to, but you said east, so..."

"You carried me? All that time?" In awe, I weakly touch his face.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you, Bella...I mean, Duchess. You were so brave. Dumb, but brave nonetheless."

"Well, thank you Edward. That's much more than I deserve. And call me Bella. I'm not a Duchess anymore."

"You'll always be a princess to me."

I smile, quietly absorbing all that had occurred. I wondered if Father was on our trail. If he had sent Emmett. How much longer until death finally caught up to me.

Shifting slightly in Edward's embrace, I sigh, attempting to sit up. I could hear the slight snores of those around me. How weary they must have been! Brave? No, I didn't deserve such titles. They were the brave ones.

"Bella, remain still!" Edward chastises me. "We could only wrap you with our leather garments."

"But I feel...fine."

I glance down, straps of leather soiled with my blood wrap around my chest. Slowly, I sit up.

"Bella!" Using my arms, I steady myself, blinking at the trees and bushes that surrounded us.

Edward appears aghast as I gradually unwrap the leather. Just above my breasts, despite the dried blood, is a red mark. A perfectly crimson circle. No gaping hole, no blood spewing out, just a simple circle.

"It's gone..." I whisper.

"What? Let me see!" Edward begins to tug at the top of my dress slightly.

"Hey!" I hiss, slapping his hand away. "Cut that out!"

"Sorry," he apologizes. "But I don't understand. I saw it. I watched him shoot you with the laser. I cleaned up the blood myself. I nearly watched you die."

"Well, maybe it was an artificial wound," I reason.

"No. You bled for hours. You should be dead, Bella."

"And yet I'm not. I'm healed. It's a miracle!"

"Or you're a freak of nature. Something isn't right." Edward's eyebrows narrow in confusion.

"What do you want me to say?" I whisper harshly. The others had journeyed for so long, and I didn't want to awaken them. "You want me to say that I'm magical? That I have secret powers? I'm just as surprised as you are. Can't you just be happy for me?"

Edward sighs dramatically. "I am. Trust me, Bella, I am. But it's just not logical. People don't just get shot and then walk away. You should at least be throwing up blood or something."

I wrinkle my nose. "And ruin my dress? No thank you. Besides, I don't get sick. I've got a terrific immune system."

"You've never gotten sick? Ever? A cold? A fever? Scraped your finger on all of your precious diamonds?"

"Nope, never." I answer proudly.

"And that doesn't strike you as odd?"

"No, but..." I couldn't finish my sentence. It _did _strike me as odd, but I didn't have any reasonable explanations. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm better."

I sit up straighter. "We are free. For now at least. We need to figure out where we are going. And what to do with him..."

Edward and I both glance at Emmett, bound together and unconscious next to a tree.

Continuing, I try my best to think of ideas. "Now, once daylight hits, we can-"

"Bella..."

"I figure, if we track the distance you've traveled, and continue in that direction-"

"Bella..."

"We could try to-"

"Bella..."

Edward's rough hand caresses my face.

"It's night. We've both survived death. And..."

I peer deeply into Edward's turquoise eyes. "And?"

"And...if you don't pull up the top of your dress now, I'm going to go crazy."

I look down, leaving the material partially askew. Shrugging, I lean forward.

"Sanity is so overrated."

* * *

**Oooh, just when it was getting good...**

**Thanks for reading! **

**XP**


End file.
